finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Icebrand (weapon)
'' and Final Fantasy II.]] Icebrand , also known as Ice Brand, Ice Sword, and Blizzard, is a sword found in many of the Final Fantasy games. It is part of the Ice equipments, which can inflict Ice elemental damage with physical attacks and/or with a chance to auto-cast the Blizzard spell with each attack. Its stats are often close to, if not the same as the Flametongue, Icebrand's Fire-elemental "counterpart" and both swords are usually found around the same point. Icebrand is often a bit stronger than the Flametongue. Thunder Blade or Coral Sword at times appears as the Lightning-elemental counterpart to the two. Appearances Final Fantasy The Ice Brand (Ice Sword in Final Fantasy Origins) is found in Mount Gulg and Citadel of Trials. It can be used by the Warrior, Red Mage, and Ninja classes. It provides 29 Attack, 25 Accuracy, and 21 Critical. In the NES version the sword is bugged and does not deal increased damage to Ice-weak targets. Final Fantasy II The Ice Brand is a mid-ranked sword that provides 72 Attack, 62% Accuracy, and 2% Evade, and can be found in the Mysidian Tower or dropped from Ice Gigas. Final Fantasy IV The Icebrand (Ice Sword in Easy Type) is a sword for Cecil and Kain. It can be found in the Tower of Babil and purchased at the Cave of Eblan for 26,000 gil. It provides 75 Attack and 30 accuracy. This weapon is metallic. In the 3D versions, Icebrand provides 75 attack and 90 Accuracy and when used as an item, it will cast Blizzara. It can be equipped by Cecil and Kain and Golbez if hacked into the party. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Icebrand can be equipped by Cecil and bought in the Dwarven Shop on board the Falcon for 26,000 gil. It has an attack power of 75 and a accuracy of 30, and is Ice-elemental. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Icebrand is a high-ranked sword providing 75 Attack, 30% Accuracy, and is Ice-elemental. It is found in the Underground Waterway (Kain's Tale) or Lunar Subterrane (Lunarians' Tale). It can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V The Icebrand is a sword equipped by the Freelancer and Knight classes. It can be purchased in the Phantom Village for 11,000 gil, dropped from Sword Dancer, or found in Castle Exdeath. It provides 63 Attack and 65 Accuracy. Final Fantasy VI The Icebrand (Blizzard on the SNES) may randomly cast the Blizzard spell when attacking an enemy. It can be equipped by Terra, Locke, Celes, and Edgar. It can be bought at Albrook, Tzen, or Nikeah for 7,000 gil, found in the Magitek Research Facility, or dropped from Number 024. It has an Attack power of 108, +2 Magic, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands, although Cyan Garamonde can't equip it. Final Fantasy IX The Ice Brand is a weapon for Steiner that can cause the Freeze status via Add Status with 10% chance, and teaches Mental Break, and provides 35 Attack. It can be stolen from Beatrix during the second and last fight with her, found in Alexandria Castle, or bought in Lindblum, Dragon's Gate, Fossil Roo, Alexandria, and Treno from disc 2 onwards for 3,780 gil. Final Fantasy X Ice Brand is a weapon for Tidus. It resembles Brotherhood, but has frosty air around the sword. The sword is an Ice Brand if Icestrike is its dominant ability. Final Fantasy XI Ice Brand is a great sword that provides 53 damage, 456 delay, Ice Resistance +8, with an additional Ice damage effect. It deals 6.97 damage per second and accumulates 118 TP per hit. It can be equipped by level 39 Warrior, Paladin, and Dark Knight. It is dropped from Morbol. Final Fantasy XII }} The Icebrand is a one-handed sword equipped after unlocking the Swords 4 License for 40 LP. It has an Attack power of 65, and is Ice-elemental. Swords are among the slower weapons with 2.88s charge and 1.2s action time. Icebrand can be dropped from Zombie Warrior and found in a treasure chest in the Stilshrine of Miriam as well. The earliest way to get an Icebrand is as a Hunt reward for the Ring Wyrm. It can be bought in many cities for 7,000 gil, the earliest being the Mosphoran Highwaste. In the Zodiac versions, it provides 55 Attack, 5 Evade, 32 CT, 5% combo rate, is Ice-elemental, and requires the Swords 5 license for 55 LP. It can be bought in Mt Bur-Omisace for 6,000 gil, found as a treasure in Barheim Passage (The Zeviah Span) or Paramina Rift (Silverflow's End), dropped by Zombie Warrior (1% chance), as a reward for the Ring Wyrm hunt, or stolen from Mateus (rare) in Trial Mode Stage 16. It can be equipped by the Knight class. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Icebrand is the fifth weapon available to Vaan, and provides +49 Attack, +29 Magick Attack, and +60 Speed. It can be bought in Tomaj's Sky Saloon shop for 2400 gil in Chapter 4, or crafted with the Secondary Principles recipe or obtained as a reward (Mission 4-2). It uses a generic sword sprite during battle. Final Fantasy XIV The basic Ice Brand is not a sword but a crafted wand used by mid-level Thaumaturges. The True Ice Brand is a sword for Gladiators and Paladins obtained as a possible reward for defeating Shiva in Akh Afah Amphitheatre (Extreme) trial. It can be upgraded with Diamond Dust to the Diamond Brand. Shiva also uses an ability named "Ice Brand" in her battle. Final Fantasy XV Ice Brand is a weapon for Noctis. Final Fantasy Tactics The Icebrand is an Ice-elemental weapon that casts Blizzara on attack 20-25% of the time. Only the Squire, Knight, and Geomancer can equip the Icebrand in the PlayStation release, and the Onion Knight and Dark Knight can also in The War of the Lions version. It is also the initial weapon of Luso in the The War of the Lions version when he joins the party in Chapter 3. It can be found with the Treasure Hunter ability in the Limberry Castle Keep as a rare treasure. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Ice Brand is a blade the Fighter, Gladiator, and Mog Knight jobs can equip. It teaches Ice Sword to Gladiators, and Mog Aid to Mog Knights. It has an Attack power of 42 and can be bought from Sprohm for 6,000 gil and any other town for 6,800 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Icebrand is a blade usable by Fighters, Gladiators, and Moogle Knights. It teaches Blizzard Tackle to Gladiators for 300 AP, and Moogle Aid to Moogle Knights for 300 AP. It is a fairly powerful sword that deals Ice-elemental damage. It can be obtained through the Bazaar by sending an Ice Stone, Adamant Alloy, and a Molting. It does not have to be remade after being purchased. The Icebrand blade will grant +42 in Attack. Final Fantasy Type-0 Icebrands are rapiers for Machina Kunagiri. They provide 50 Attack Power and boost his Ice Magic by 30. They can be found as a random treasure in Bethnel Caverns and sell for 2700 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ice Brand is an artifact which increases the characters' Strength by 2. It can be found as early as the second year in Veo Lu Sluice. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Ice Brand may be created by using the Icy Weapon scroll. It provides 45 Attack. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Ice Brand is a low-ranked sword that can be used by any race. It provides 34 Attack at level 1 and 126 attack at level 30, +5 to Ice-elemental attacks, has one empty slot, and costs 720 gil to buy. It can also be created for 180 gil by using Silver x2 and a Blue Stone. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Ice Brand makes an Ice Stone 1, level 10-19 makes an Anti-Frost Stone 3, and level 20-30 makes a Small Citrine. Final Fantasy Adventure Ice has a sword icon before its name. The Ice is obtained after defeating Kary. It has an attack power of 40 and deals Ice-elemental damage. The Final Fantasy Legend Ice has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought in Southwest Town and Ameyoko for 23,880 GP. It has 50 uses and an attack power of 10, the damage formula for Ice is base on Strength. The sword is Ice-elemental. Final Fantasy Legend II Ice has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought for 17000 GP in Edo and Final Town. It has 40 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 81 and increases their Str by 18. The damage formula for Ice is the user's Str x12 and deals Ice-elemental damage. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Icebrand can be found in the Pirate Hideout and dropped by Lizardhawks. The sword has an attack of 4 and is Water-elemental. Bravely Default Ice Brand is a sword that provides 32 Attack and 90 Aim. It is found in Starkfort or stolen from Duchy Guardsman. Bravely Second: End Layer Flametongue is a sword that provides 28 P.ATK, 90 Aim, deals Water-elemental damage, and deals 50% more damage to demonkind. It can be found in the Old Aqueduct. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Icebrand is a level 22 sword that increases Attack by 18 and increases base Bravery by 20% at the start of a battle. It can be obtained by trading 6,050 gil, an Iron Sword, a Lithe Shard, and Transmogridust x8, or acquired as a stage bonus in Destiny Odyssey VIII by finishing a stage with six Destiny Points. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Icebrand is a level 1 sword that provides +22 Attack. It can be bought in a KP shop for 200 KP, and provides Initial Bravery +20%. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Icebrand is one of the Warrior of Light's unlockable weapons, alongside the Ice Shield. It can be obtained either by random chance when redeeming a Treasure token, or by purchasing them both from the Shop for 7,200 gil. Equipping it carries no advantages or disadvantages. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Icebrand is a Super Rare greatsword that at its base, has an Attack and Defense of 1570. Its maximum level is 100, its cost is 19, it is aligned with the Ice element, and its leveling rate is normal. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy All the Bravest Ice Brand grants +2 to Attack. It can be equipped by Knight, Mystic Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Steiner, and Vaan. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Icebrand is a sword that provides 33 ATK and is Ice-elemental. It can be crafted using 600 gil, x5 Ice Crysts, and x9 Mythril Ores, and found at Wolfsfang Peak. Icebrand (FFV) is a Greatsword that provides 65 ATK and is Ice-elemental. It can be obtained from the Final Fantasy V exploration event, Castle Exdeath. ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy appearances Blood of Bahamut Icebrand is a greatsword that can be equipped by Ibuki. Gallery FF1-NES-Ice.png|''Final Fantasy'' (NES). FF1-GBA-Icebrand.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS/GBA). Icebrand.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFII NES Ice Sword.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII GBA Ice Brand.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Icebrand GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII PSP Icebrand.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FF4-Icebrand.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4-IceBrand-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Icebrand.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Icebrand.jpg|Final Fantasy V. Icebrand - FF5.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Icebrand - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). IceBrand.png|''Final Fantasy IX. IceBrand-ffix-sword.png|Ice Brand's model from ''Final Fantasy IX. FFX Weapon - Brotherhood.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFXI Great Sword 2B.png|Final Fantasy XI. Icebrand-ffxii.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFXIIRW - Generic Sword Sprite.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFXIV Ice Brand Icon.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Icebrand.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTAIceBrand.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Icebrand FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Icesword (FFA).jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy Adventure. FFA Sword Weapon.png|In-game sprite in Final Fantasy Adventure. FFLII Sword In-battle Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy Legend II. RoF Ice Brand.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Ice Brand.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FF4HoL Icebrand.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Ice brand.png|Bravely Default. Ice_BrandBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. DFF2015 Ice Brand & Ice Shield Warrior of Light.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Ice Brand (I).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (FFI). DFFOO Icebrand (V).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (FFV). DFFOO Ice Brand (IX).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (FFIX). PFF Icebrand Icon.jpg|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Ice Brand FFIX.png|Sprite in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Icebrand SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFIX. FFAB Icebrand SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFIX. FFAB Icebrand FFXII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Icebrand DFF SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) DFF. FFAB Icebrand FFXII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. FFAB Icebrand FFVI UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFVI. Type0G Ice Blade SR Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. Icebrand ATB.png|Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Icebrand FFVI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Icebrand FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFRK Ice Brand FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Ice Brand FFX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFX. FFRK Icebrand FFVIII Sprite.png|Sprite in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFVIII. FFBE Icebrand.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Trivia * In the battle above Rabanastre from Final Fantasy XII, communications can be heard between several fighter groups, one of which is called Icebrand, a clear reference to the recurring weapon. Category:Swords